The School within the School
by fly-by-nights
Summary: Due to a Death eater Attack, some of the students from the school Owl of Sorcery have to take up residence and learn at Hogwarts. Their powers are very different and more dangerous than the regular wizards. But they seem to have total control. Read on :
1. Chapter 1

Professor Dumbledore (he is not dead) stood at the podium as usual. He said what he usually says at the Welcoming feast. The whole, "welcome to…" and "welcome back…" speech. Then about what Filch wanted him to say about forbidden items. But everybody could feel he was mounting up to something big. Something that will change the year. Like he usually did. Dumbledore glanced around the Great Hall. "Now, as many of you may have heard from the Daily Prophet, about Owl school of Sorcery that resides in America. And I will confirm this story, Owl School of Sorcery was attacked by the Death Eaters." There were gasps and quiet mutterings that went silent when Dumbledore spoke again. "Owl School of Sorcery is a large school. Larger than Hogwarts. Which made it both a hard but good target. Their school year starts in August. They were attacked a week in. When they were the most vulnerable. They fought against the Death Eaters, whose numbers are quite large now. After the battle, the school evacuated all students into a safe and secret building before a second battle could begin. There are many students at this school, so they have decided to split them up and send them separate schools here in Europe. Ages five through eight will be attending Beauxbatants since it is a gentle school. Ages nine through twelve will go to Cognito in Ireland. Ages thirteen through seventeen will go here. And ages eighteen through twenty-one will go to Dumstrang." Dumbledore paused as he waited to see how this news would take affect. The Great Hall once again was filled with quiet mutterings and near silent whispers. "While the Owl students are here, I want you all to welcome them. This past month has been filled with tragedy, many hardships and separations for them. Many of them have been separated from their older and younger siblings. Something very hard when they're your only family. Treat them like you do your own houses. They will be here shortly." Dumbledore finished and he sat down at the head of the Teacher's table. The Great Hall erupted for the third time into mutterings, whispers and chatters. All the voices filled with excitement or curiosity or both. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . At the Gryffindor Table: "Owl school of Sorcery? I wonder where that is or was. Neither Dumbledore or the Daily Prophet mentioned where they were are in America." Ginny said as she placed her fork into her mashed potatoes. "Owl School of Sorcery is on the Hawaiian Islands. A place that was once completely a different country. The school is built completely underground and into the water." Hermione said. "Let me guess, you read that from a book." Ron said while rolling his eyes. Harry and Ginny snorted. "Yes I did." Hermione huffed. "But I also went to the Islands one summer." "Why would the Death Eaters attack Owl school?" Harry asked as he messed around with his steak. "America is the muggle capitol of the world Harry. It's also one of the most violent. Nearly all of their history is around war." Hermione said. "Plus, it has only two magical schools. Get rid of one would make the other one vulnerable which means that whole country will be vulnerable." "Wow. That would be the biggest massacre that Voldemort has ever accomplished." Harry said as he considered what Hermione said. "Geez. How big is this school?" Ron asked while shoving some green beans into his mouth. "It is huge. Students start as early as five and end as late as twenty. They all sleep about twenty to a dormitory." Hermione said. "Hermione, sweetie, how much do you know about the Hawaiian Islands?" Ginny asked while raising an eyebrow. "You're really asking that question Gin?" Harry smirked. "Hermione reads so much into one thing, I'm surprised her head hasn't exploded." "Ha. Ha. Harry." Hermione said. "And it just so happens I know quite a bit. Their culture has many traditions. One thing was definitely clear about Hawaiians and that was that they were anything but lazy. Quite a contrary to now. They worked hard at everything they did. They had their own monarch that they still honor even though it's gone. Their queen was overthrown many years ago." "That's actually interesting." Ginny said. "And boring." Ron muttered. Harry grinned but the two girls didn't hear it. "It is. The Hawaiians had this whole system worked out. There were the Ali'i,(she pronounced it like, Ah-le-e) who were the royal family of kings and queens and princes and princesses. Then came the Kahunas (She pronounced it like, Kah-who-nahs) who were the seers or magical advisers to the Ali'i." "Wait." Ron interrupted. "You mean like us?" "Yeah. Just like us. But mostly around the clairvoyant type." Hermione said.

"You mean like Trelawney?" Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah right. They were real, not frauds." Hermione snorted. Ginny looked at Hermione. "So the Hawaiians weren't scared of people like us?" Hermione considered it for moment. "I never really looked at it that way. The Hawaiians trusted the Kahunas to help the sick and help and see the future. The Hawaiians weren't afraid of the Kahunas. They honored the Kahunas." "Well that sounds like a relief. What it must be like to be honored and unafraid of." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron snickered. Many girls still worship and follow him around even though he was going out with Ginny now. "Getting kind of excited, don't you think 'Mione?" Hermione glared. "So what do they look like 'mione?" Ginny continued, pretending not to see the death glare, as she leaned into Harry. "Well, nearly all of the Hawaiians are brown. Their skin is lighter than Dean's skin, but a little bit darker than the Patil Twin's skin. Their eyes are brown too. Some lighter than others. Some are Big. Some are lean. Some are big and strong. Some are lean and strong." Hermione said. "Okay then, some guys are big and strong and some guys are lean and strong? I wonder how cute they are." Ginny grinned as she leaned forward. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're just saying that to make me jealous. Right?" He asked against her neck. Ginny giggled as his breath tickled her neck. "Maybe."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him making Hermione laugh. Ron glared and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "At least Hermione doesn't try to make me jealous." "Ginny, did you know the guys over there also walked around with their shirts off while I was there?" Hermione said to Ginny, who just laughed. Ron's jaw fell to the floor. "Hermione!" "Yes, Ron?" Hermione smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "None of them could have a better body than me, right?" He grabbed the end of his shirt. "Well, I don't know Ron. I've never seen you without your shirt on and these guys were walking around showing their entire upper body." She turned to Ginny. "And the sites were good." Ginny giggled. "Oh yeah. I bet they couldn't beat this." Ron yanked his shirt up. Ginny covered her eyes while Harry laughed. Hermione covered her mouth from laughing. "You're right Ron. No one over _here_ could beat that. Qudditch has done some good for you." Hermione touched one of his abs. Ron shuddered slightly at her touch. "Except, no tan. Now the guys had full on body tans." "Alright. Alright. Ron, put your shirt down. Honestly, not everybody wants to see that. Except maybe Lavender." Ginny added in an undertone. Ron quickly put his shirt down. They all laughed. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . At the Slytherin table: "Owl School of Sorcery, eh?" Draco sneered. "Isn't that the school your father attacked?" Pansy asked. Draco winced. This girl doesn't know how to keep a secret to save her life. "Shut up Pansy. You want people to overhear you?" Pansy pouted. "I'm sorry Drakie. I won't do it again." "Good. Besides, father is attacking the other magical school." Draco said. "What other school?" Pansy asked. Draco rolled his eyes. This girl was dumber than a sack full of house elves. "There are two magical schools in America. I can't say anymore than that." "Why not?!" Pansy screeched making several heads turn towards them. "Shut up Pansy. The Dark Lord would have told your father and you would know. Now, do you remember our mission?" He whispered. "Yes, of course, Drakie-poo." She said as she reached for his arm. He flinched away. "Good. Don't forget it." "What's so special about these students anyways? They are just like us." Pansy whined. Her voice was really irritating now. "I don't know." Draco snapped. Pansy went quiet. Crabbe and Goyle just went on eating. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10 minutes later: Dumbledore stood up again. "The Owl School of Sorcery students have arrived. Please respect them." And by his words the Great Hall doors opened and in filed a large group of students. A very large group of students. All the students were dressed like muggles. Very stylish too. The girls wore either skirts, pants, or shorts. Nearly all the boys wore swim trunks or pants. What Hermione said about them was some what true. Most of the Owl students skin were brown. Most of them looked big and strong. But then there were others. The others skin were white, peach-skinned or burned. The Owl students faces shown that they just saw more than they wanted to. But they weren't going to let it bother them. There was this one girl who held the hand of young boy that looked six years old. Her face shown that she was peaceful, but will be defiant if that's what it came to, to protect those around her. She would do anything to help others. And she showed it. When the front of the group reached the stage, they stopped, causing others to stumble and trip. Instead of being embarrassed, they all just laughed it off. "Welcome to Hogwarts Owl School of Sorcery." Dumbledore smiled. One of the boys in the front said, "How'z it?" The ones around him laughed. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Neville looked up and caught the eyes of the girl with the little boy. She smiled at him. Neville looked down and blushed. The girl next to her said, "We've barely been here for 10 minutes and you already have a guy at your feet, Lina." Lina rolled her eyes at her friend. "Shut up Tosha. He is not at my feet." "Well he is somewhere. He can't stop looking at you." Tosha waved at Neville who was trying to catch Lina's eyes again by staring. He blushed and looked down again when Tosha waved at him. But he still heard everything they said. That girl is pretty. And she smiled at me. At me. Neville thought. And let himself a small grin. The year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Welcome to Hogwarts Owl School of Sorcery." Dumbledore smiled. One of the boys in the front said, "How'z it?" The ones around him laughed. _

* * *

The wizard with the long white hair and beard smiled at Atta when he spoke up. "I'm fine thank you." Tosha laughed silently as Kalina nudged her in the ribs. "Shut up Tosha." "But this wigga is funny. Looking and acting." Tosha answered. Tosha had black hair that she kept in a small pony-tail. She was wearing a white shirt with gold sparkles on it and her tight jeans. Kalina had brown hair that she wore long and flowing down her back with a head band sometimes. She was wearin her favorite brown shirt and her black long shorts. Kierstyn behind them caught Kalina's eye and shook her head. Then she did tiny circles with her finger by her ear. Kalina nodded in agreement and laughed a little before turning her attention to the stage. Then something in the corner of Kalina's eye caught her attention. She turned her head to the table next to her and saw a boy look up at her. A very cute boy. A very cute shy-looking boy. She smiled at him. The boy blushed a little and looked back down. Kalina giggled a little. Tosha looked at Kalina then at the boy and said, "We've barely been here 10 minutes and you already have a guy at your feet, Lina." Kalina rolled her eyes. "Shut up Tosha. He is not at my feet." "Well he is somewhere. He can't stop looking at you." Tosha said. She then saw the boy trying to catch Kalina's eye again. She couldn't help it. She waved to him and saw him turn bright pink before he looked down. Kalina saw what Tosha was doing and grabbed her hand. "We've barely been here 10 minutes and you're already torturing a poor guy." She mocked. Tonie rolled her eyes in a mock impression of Kalina. "Like, Shut up Kalina." They both laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Asked Kalina's little brother Kanin. "No reason Kane. Just pay attention to the guy who's talking." Kalina beamed at him. Kanin had the same dark brown hair that she had but his eyes were a lighter brown than hers. His hair curled naturally and so adorably around his ears. Kalina then turned her attention up to the ancient-looking wizard that still stood talking.

"I believe that one of your teachers want to say something." The old wizard said. "Yes, thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Mister Enos said as he walked on to the stage. It breaks Keanna's heart a little bit to see him limp when walking. At least he has been better since the surgery. Keanna had black hair that she too let free and flowing like Kalina. Though Keanna's hair was longer than Kalina's. Keanna's skin was just a little lighter than Tosha's and Kalina's. And her heart was a lot softer too. She was tough but her heart would always be a marsh mellow that people loved. She was weaing a black shirt with skinny jeans.

"You okay 'Anna?" Kalina whispered. Her concern shown in her eyes. "Of course Lina. I just hate watching old people limp." Keanna whispered back. Kalina nodded in agreement and sympathy. "Guys, shhh. Listen to what James says." Camile giggled. Camile was a caucasian with dish water blonde hair that she puts up in a messy bun a lot. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with black shorts. Kierstyn rolled her eyes and pretended to strangle Camile, causing Keanna to laugh. Kierstyn was Japanese and Philipino so she was an ashy brown. Her hair was black and very, very long that she usually kept down. She was wearing a black Volcom shirt with jeans. Then they heard James's voice. "Yeah Mistah Enos!" And everybody from their school cheered. Even they did. Except for Kira, Jessica, Jaxey and Kamalani. The party poopers. Mister Enos stood up at the podium and was smiling too. "Okay, okay. Hamau guys." Everybody quieted down. "Now, we would like to thank you Hogwarts for taking us in at this time when we are in need. Thank you for opening your school to us." "More like their castle." Tosha whispered. Erika giggled a little. Her hair was natural auburn. She was wearing the regular green school shirt with her brown shorts. "Instead of just standing here saying our appreciation, we would like to show you through one of our traditions." Mister Enos said and gestured to the Owl students. "That's our cue." Keanna said. She grabbed Kalina and they went up to the stage with one other girl and three boys. "First off, we would like to know who here is allergic to flowers or pollen." Mister Enos said. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The wrinkled and weather beaten-looking man who was standing at the podium said, "First off, we would like to know who here is allergic to flowers or pollen." Neville saw the girl that smiled at him up there. Her body build was average. He didn't know if it was because of her smile but he raised his hand, along with six other students. A Slytherin first year boy, two Hufflepuff twins and three from Ravenclaw. "Neville man. You're not allergic to pollen or flowers are you?" Dean asked him. "He must have just started. There are girls up there Dean." Seamus grinned. "I should've raised my hand." "Ah." Dean said. All six of the Owl students looked slightly confused and started to converse among themselves. After 3 minutes, they got to an agreement. They nodded up to the man they called Mister Enos. "Well, there is a little more than we expected, but good thing we came prepare. Students." He nodded to his group who all smiled. The six Owl students all waved their right hands over their left arms in a single sweeping motion. When they moved their hand backward, one furry yarn necklace appeared on their arms. While two appeared on one girl. One of the girls that was really short and had glasses walked down from the stage and over to the Slytherin table to the first year. She put the lei over his head and swiftly kissed one side of his cheek. Her classmates started catcalling and whistling. She looked at them and stuck her tongue out. Neville was suddenly happy that he raised his hand. __________________________________________________________________I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also when Mister Enos said, "Hamau, guys" I know that may have confused some of you. Hamau is pronouced Ha-mou. Like when you say mouse without the se. It means be quiet in Hawaiian.


End file.
